Infinity, Part 2
"Infinity, Part 2" is the 36th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the second part of its third season's finale. 'Summary' Ben must deliver his little sister as he and Lydia remain trapped in the elevator. Rena is confronted by Mary with some shocking news. Josh is watched by a mysterious woman. And Tom goes to deal with Joe, as the strange history of Silvia Mayfair is revealed. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Silvia sitting on the couch in her apartment, thinking back. We see little girl Silvia cowering in fear in the corner as her father arrives home, drunk. He soon spots her and approaches her with fists and a bottle. The camera pans away as we hear the bottle smash and a few punches, followed by a little girl's screams. Teenage Silvia is seen packing what little she has into a backpack and walking out of her small house, before heading for a bus stop. We see Silvia standing at a street corner in a bad neighborhood as a car pulls up and beckons her over. Silvia is seen kissing a man in his apartment when his hand moves up her shirt. She pulls it out and he slaps her harshly across the face. Silvia is seen meeting with a man in a shady alleyway. "I hear you wanted to talk to me," the man says. "Yes, you are Ethan's dealer, are you not?" she asks. "That I am... now what do you want?" he asks her. "I know where Ethan keeps his money, and he has a lot. Stolen or otherwise. I think that for that much, you should be able to do me a little favour." "What kind of favour?" he wonders. Silvia smiles and says, "Rat poison." "Rat poison?" he asks, confused. "Or arsenic, or anti-freeze, or whatever you want. But if some were to find its way into Ethan's cocaine, I'm sure that would be a real tragedy," she tells him, nodding. Silvia watches Ethan snort his cocaine and leaves the room, taking the money out of a coffee can he keeps hidden under his bed and shoving it into her suitcase. She then walks back into the room where she sees Ethan writhing around, before his eyes close. She smiles. Silvia is seen arriving with her suitcase in a room at a motel as the manager hands her a key, she then shuts the door, and sits down on the bed. Silvia is seen on the balcony of her motel room where she sees Ethan's old dealer approaching the building. He walks inside and Silvia panics, grabbing her suitcase full of money and scaling down the drainpipe in her nightgown. We see Silvia in a bar when she's approached by Jacob, "Can I buy you a drink?" he asks. She turns to him and smiles, before saying, "You can buy me breakfast." Silvia sits on a couch with Jacob, crying and telling him, "He's been harassing me for so long... I'm so scared... he keeps following me and I can't shake him and I think he's gonna..." He tears become more as Jacob cradles her in his arms, "Don't sorry, honey. I'll take care of it." "Do you promise?" Silvia wonders. "I promise," Jacob says, kissing her on the forehead. "Well then..." she stands up, exiting the room to retrieve something before walking back in with a revolver, "You might want to take this." We see Jacob follow Ethan's drug dealer to the current motel he's staying at, and up to his room. When the dealer enters, Jacob knocks on the door, with the gun, and shoots the dealer in the heart. Jacob is seen arriving home with the gun and tells 'Dana' that he's done what she asked, however, there is no reply. He continues to search the apartment for her, but to no avail, and eventually discovers the savings kept under his mattress are missing. Flash to Silvia arriving at her apartment in Wiksteria, bringing nothing but one small suitcase. We see Silvia out for a jog when she bumps into Joe and hurts her leg. We then see her arriving at his home and get knocked out by Dr. Sonya. (See "A Spot of Bother") Flash to Silvia having sex with Tom in an alley outside a bar, "When I offered to buy you that drink, I didn't realize how much it would mean to you," he says as he continues to thrust and she moans in pleasure. We again see Silvia sitting on the couch in the present day as she receives a phone call from Tom, she answers it. "Hello?" she says, happily. "I'm on my way," Tom tells her. "Good," Silvia smiles. "And you'll do it at the place we talked about?" she wonders. "Sure thing," he says, hanging up the phone and approaching Joe's house. He knocks on the door and Joe answers. "Um, hi..." he says, not recognizing Tom. "Hello, are you Joe Hadland?" Tom wonders. "Yes..." he says, confused. "Is anyone home right now?" Tom asks. "No, why?" Joe reciprocates. "Just wanted to make sure," Tom states before punching Joe in the face, causing the boy to drop to the floor. Back in Silvia's apartment, we see the bruised faced girl packing a suitcase. 'Act I' Flash to Walter, Lydia and Ben sitting in their living room. Ben is saying something to Walter as Lydia scorns, "Speak clearly, Ben, people can't understand you!" Ben looks down embarrassed. Walter leaves the living room. Ben and Lydia are left sitting in silence, they look at each other awkwardly, until Ben quickly gets up and also exits. Lydia watches him leave and sadly sighs. Flash to Lydia telling to Ben to come over, as he does she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight. Ben looks uncomfortable. Present-day, trapped in the lift. Lydia is sitting down in the lift, wheezing for breath and screaming in pain. Ben is still frantically pushing the emergency button to no avail. "I can't get help!" Ben shouts. "We don't have time," Lydia utters though the screams, "You're going to have to deliver her, Ben!" Ben looks at his mother terrified as she spreads her legs apart. Lydia screams even louder. Ben gets down on his knees and says, "Okay...okay...you're doing fine." Lydia shouts, "Don't talk to me like that, I'm not a bloody poodle, Benjamin!" Ben begins to sweat. "Would you mind telling me where we're going?" Joe asks in the passenger seat as Tom drives one-handed down the road, the other hand pointing Silvia's revolver at him. "We're going to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. It's abandoned. Used to make Twinkies, so that's a nice treat for you," he states sarcastically."Why are we going there?" Joe wonders. "It's secluded," Tom replies, "A nice area for us to bury your body around." "'Us'?" Joe asks, confused. "Me and Silvia," Tom tells him. "Silvia? What's she got to do with this?" Joe wonders. "What? You mean besides you smashing up her face with a knuckle duster?!" Tom exclaims. "What?" Joe wonders. "I saw her bruises, you pointless fuck," Tom tells him. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Joe says. "She broke up with you, get over it! She's with me now." "What?" Joe asks again. "Of course, you won't have much time to get over it. What? With a bullet in your brain and all..." "I don't know what she told you, but she's lying..." Joe tells him. "Shut up!" Tom exclaims. "Or I swear to God I'll shoot you right here." An eye opens. The camera zooms out to reveal Josh, awakening in a hospital bed. He looks around in distress but quickly calms when he realises where he is, and when he sees Dean is sitting beside him. "You're alright," Dean comforts. "Thanks to you...if you hadn't got there when you did..." Josh stutters. Dean stops him, "Don't think about that. My dad is locked up now." "He's a psychopath!" Josh shouts. Dean nods, "I can't believe I didn't even know him...I'm so sorry, Josh." "For what?" Josh asks. "Everything. Dragging you around as we tried to free my crazy dad, shouting at you for thinking you weren't there for me and then...what my dad did," Dean explains. Josh takes Dean's hand. Dean looks at him and they both smile. "It's alright," Josh says. They hug each other tight. As the two hug Josh looks over Dean's shoulder to see a woman standing at the doorway, watching them. Josh looks at her and as they lock eyes, the woman turns and leaves, leaving Josh looking confused. "Thank you for showing me that," Rena tells his father as the latter shuts the photo album containing pictures of Christina, the two of them still wearing the suits they wore to the funeral. "My pleasure," Miguel says, smiling. "Alright," he says, "I'm gonna get to bed. It's been a busy day," Miguel says. "You're going to the guest room again?" Rena wonders as Miguel stands up. "Yeah..." Miguel replies, "It's gonna be a while until I can sleep in the same room I shared with your mother again." Rena looks at his father sadly as he walks up the stairs, and Rena walks up himself a few seconds later. He approaches the bathroom, but when he goes to open it, he realizes it's locked. "Just a second!" Mary calls from the other side. "What are you doing?" Rena wonders. He hears her throw up in the toilet and asks her what's wrong. "You got a stomach bug or something?" he asks. The toilet it heard flushing and Rena sees the door unlatch, before Mary opens it – "I think I'm pregnant." Rena's eyes widen as Mary quickly closes the door and is heard throwing up some more. 'Act II' Inside the hospital, Josh is getting some instant coffee from a vending machine. He turns at the sound of someone approaching from behind - it's the woman he saw earlier. "I'm sorry I walked off before...I wasn’t sure if I was doing the right thing," the woman says. "Who are you?" a confused looking Josh asks. "I...I'm...my name is Joanna Manning," the woman replies. "Is that suppose to mean something to me?" Josh asks. "I'm your mother," Joanna tells him. Josh drops the coffee as his eyes widen. Inside the lift, Lydia is still in the middle of labour as she is screaming and sweating on the elevator floor. Ben is standing over and demonstrating how to breath, inhaling deeply and blowing his cheeks out, "I can hear them...they're going to get us out. Just do what I'm doing...deep breathes. Everything's going to be fine." Lydia does what Ben does, as Ben continues to inhale deeply. Ben then exclaims, "I can see the head!" However Ben's smile quickly drops. "What is it?!" a worried Lydia asks. "Um...his head...it's caught on the umbilical cord," Ben explains. Lydia screams. Ben calms her, "Alright...stay still...I'm going to unhook it from the baby's neck." Lydia looks at Ben with a surprised expression, surprised by his poise. Ben leans and unhooks the cord, telling Lydia, "Keep pushing!" Lydia pushes with all her might until Ben leans in and picks up the girl, then holds her up in his arms. Lydia smiles. Suddenly they jolt around as they hear the elevator beginning to move. Ben passes the little baby girl over to Lydia, who looks at the child and smiles with love. She then looks up at Ben and says, "Thank you, Ben." "That's the first time I can remember you calling me 'Ben'," he replies. Lydia smiles. The elevator then stops again, reaching the ground floor, as the doors open. The two look to see a crowd of people, including: maintenance, shoppers and reporters. Amongst them are Walter, Liz and Katie, as Walter dashes over. He goes over to Lydia and check's she's okay before looking at his daughter and smiling. Meanwhile Ben walks out towards Liz. They embrace and hold each other tight. We see Rena and Mary sitting awkwardly on the couch together as a pregnancy test lay on the table, an egg timer sitting next to it. "How long are these things meant to take again?" Rena wonders. "Two minutes," Mary replies. "And you're sure you... did it right?" he asks. "Yes, dear, I'm pretty sure I know how to pee on a stick," she snaps. Rena buries his face in his palms and asks himself, "How could this have happened." "Well, you see, Rena. When a man and a woman love each other very much..." "Yes, I know ''how it happened, it's just... Why did it have to happen?" he asks. "I know," she says, placing her hand on his back comfortingly, "And I know this is the last thing you need right now." "You got that right," Rena scoffs. "How much longer now?" he wonders. "About thirty seconds," Mary replies. "And how long have you suspected?" he asks. "I was supposed to get my period a week ago," she explains. "And there's no chance it's late?" Rena inquires. Mary shakes her head, "My uterus is like Suisse clockwork." Rena sighs and soon enough, the egg timer begins ringing. Mary approaches the table and grabs the pregnancy test. "So, what's it say?" Rena asks, heart pounding. She turns it around so that he can see the plus sign on the test – "It's positive." Joe is seen entering the upper level of an old, discrepant warehouse as Tom walks in behind him, pointing a gun at his back. "You don't have to do this, you know. She's using you!" Joe exclaims. "Knees!" Tom demands, ignoring Joe. "Please!" Joe exclaims. "I said... Knees!" Tom yells before smacking Joe around the back of the head with the revolver, causing Joe to fall to his knees, his hands behind his head. "Please..." Joe says, tears in his eyes, this time more quietly. Tom ignores him once more and Joe feels the barrel of the gun press against the base of his skull, as well as Tom's hand shaking as he points it. Joe closes his eyes and inhales, patiently waiting for death as more tears drip down his face, however, he feels the gun move away from his head, and he exhales with relief. Joe turns to Tom, "I don't understand..." "I... I can't," Tom states, "I'm not a killer." Joe smiles, "Neither was I." "But how will I protect my girlfriend from you? How will I keep her safe?" Tom asks, not dropping the gun. "She's lying to you! She was lying to me too! She lies to everyone!" Joe exclaims, trying to get the message through to Tom, who remains silent. Suddenly, bang. Tom collapses beside Joe who sees Silvia standing before him, holding a gun. She walks over to Tom and rolls him over with her foot. "You... You shot me..." he says, dying. "No," she states, "Joe shot you. And you shot him. Or at least... that's how it's going to look." She rolls Tom's body back around as she picks up his gun, aiming it for Joe who stands up and backs away. "The police will show up. They'll figure that you shot Tom from behind. They'll then figure that he shot you with his dying action," she says, pointing Tom's gun at Joe. "Silvia... please..." Joe begs. "What a shame he couldn't go through with it. I do hate getting my hands dirty," she states. "Silvia..." he tries again. She smirks, "'Silvia'. At this point, do you still think my real name is Silvia? Honestly, I have used a lot of men over the years, but you Joe... you are certainly the most annoying. Ugh... and the sex," she says, rolling her eyes. "I... I loved you..." Joe states, more tears beginning to roll. Silvia stares at him blankly with her bruised face and says, "And you were nothing but a pawn to me. No man is. Fuck 'em n' leave, that's my motto. Well, unless they can be of use to me. Perhaps if you had killed Jacob as instructed, I'd be a little more impressed. But no, once again I was forced to intervene. Do you still think that bus crash was an accident?" she asks, smiling to herself. "You killed... all those people... and for what? To protect your secret little past?" Joe asks. "Shut up, dear. You have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, let's get this over with," she says, gun still in tow. "Please..." Joe tries one last time. "I've never really been one for manners," she says before pulling the trigger and shooting a bullet into Joe's gut, causing him to collapse to the floor. She walks back over to Tom and places his gun back into his hand before walking over to Joe with the gun she used to shoot Tom and placing it in his. "Perfect," she says before beginning to walk away. The camera shows us Joe's face as his eyes shoot open, he then sits up with a gun now in his hand and shoots Silvia in the leg. He gets to his feet and walks over to her, dropping the gun on the ground and trying to get the phone from her pocket. Silvia grabs Joe's wrist and begins scratching at his face, but he grabs both of her hands and kicks her in her shot leg, causing her to call out in pain. He takes the phone from her pocket and begins to dial 911. "How are you still alive?" she wonders, "I shot you!" Joe lifts his shirt to give her a better view of the bullet wound, before turning around to show her that it went straight through him, "Yes. And perhaps you would have killed me if I still had a kidney there." He proceeds to call the police. 'Act III' The sun is beginning to set, brining the long day to an end, as Ben is walking alongside the river and taking in the fresh air to clear his head. He stands by the river and watches the currents of the water. He leans down to pick up a stone and strokes its smooth surface while taking a deep breath, before dropping the stone back to the ground. He stands and turns as someone speaks from behind, "What you did was very brave." It's Emma, who smiles to greet him before continuing, "Of course, that's nothing new...after how you saved me...more than once." "Hi, Emma," Ben says with a voice of apathy. "What's wrong?" Emma asks. "I just needed to clear my head," Ben says, "It's been an exhausting day." Emma walks over to him, getting very close. Ben looks uneasy and asks, "What are you doing, Emma?" "Ben...I tried to move on like you said," Emma begins to tear," ..Honestly, I did. But I can't. I love you. And I know that you love me, why else would have been so nice to me after everything?" Ben shakes his head, as he forcefully grabs Emma and twists her away from him, causing her back to be facing the river edge, "I do love you, Emma, as a friend. And I wish you could care for me in the same way...but since you can't..." Emma interrupts him by leaning in and kissing him. Ben forcefully pushes her backwards, spinning away from her and screaming, "NO!" all simultaneously (his shout cancelling out the faint noise of a splash). Ben, still facing away from the river and Emma, says, "We can't see each other anymore Emma! If you still have feelings for me then it isn't fair on anyone!" Ben then turns to face her but there is no sign of Emma. He looks around confused, "Emma? Emma?!" He then faintly sees her down the river, being dragged by the current. He screams, "EMMA!" Ben begins dashing after her alongside the river, taking out his mobile and saying, "Hello, emergency services!" The police are seen inside the warehouse as Silvia is placed in handcuffs and the cops take Joe's statement. Once he's finished, they tell him, "Alright, kid. Let's get you to hospital and get that wound sewn up." Joe smiles and then looks over to Silvia, whose with another cop. "I'm sorry it had to end like this," he tells her. She laughs, "It's not over, Joe." "You'll get a life sentence after this... I'm pretty sure it is. Accept it, Silvia. You lost," he makes clear. "I don't lose," she assures him, "Especially not to men." "I really did love you, you know," Joe assures her. "And here I am. Not giving a shit." "Come on," the cop says, "Let's get you down to the station." He begins to walk Silvia out, however, a severe crack is heard as Silvia snaps her own wrist and slides it out of the handcuff. She then whacks the cop over the head with it and grabs Tom's gun. All of the cops around her aim their own guns at the girl. "Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt anyone," she states. "What are you doing, Silvia?" Joe asks, concerned. "I will not lose to men, Joe. I will not go to prison. I have avoided it for too long and I have won too much to concede now. I am a winner, Joe. And this is my final victory," she states. "What is?" Joe asks. "Goodbye," she tells him before aiming the gun to her own chin and pulling the trigger, causing her brains to come flying out of the back of her head as she falls backwards. Inside the hospital Josh, Joanna and Bob are all sitting together. Bob is looking hostile, arms crossed and an untrusting stare, "Where have you been, Jo?" "I'm sorry that I left," Joanna says, "I wasn’t ready to be a mother." "I haven't seen you since our child was born. You left us in the middle of the night!" Bob shouts. Josh sits silently, watching his parents argue. Joanna then defends herself, "I would have been no good for Josh. I would have made a terrible mother." "You left because you were afraid! Don't you dare try to say you did for anyone other than you!" Bob retorts. Joanna looks down and admits, "You're right...but I'm here now. And I've changed." "'Changed' how?" Bob enquires. "I... I've grown up," Joanna says. Bob shakes his head. Suddenly Joanna's phone begins to go off, she stands and says to Josh, "I just wanted to see you, clearly your father has done a fine job. I'm in town if you want to meet. But I understand if you don't." Josh merely nods and then watches as his mother walks off. Bob leans in and hugs his son. Meanwhile Joanna continues to walk down the hospital corridor until she is around the corner, she then takes out her phone, "I'm on my way home, darling." We see Josh, Joe, Ben and Rena sitting at a table together at the food court in the mall. The schoolboys continue to sit awkwardly with one another, eating in silence, all of them reflecting upon recent events. We see Joe eating in silence before flashing to Silvia's body being taken away from the warehouse the previous day. We see Ben eating in silence before flashing to him staring at the empty waters the previous day. We see Rena eating in silence before flashing to Mary at home, throwing up due to morning sickness. We see Josh eating in silence. The scene flashes back to yesterday, after Joanna left the hospital. She is walking down the row of houses in Wiksteria. She comes to a beautiful suburban home with a sign outside which says "Sold!" She opens the door and enters, "I'm home!" A man walks in to greet her with a friendly smile, "How did.." Joanna interrupts, "Where is he?" The man, Theodore, points upstairs, as Joanna then dashes up the staircase. She knocks on a bedroom door before entering - it's a teenager's room. She smiles, "Hi, darling." There is a teenage boy, Alex, at the other side of the room, sitting at his desk. Joanna walks over to him and says, "Your dad said you were upset?" Alex just looks at her, doesn't answer. "Is it the move? I know it's a big change, but we're going to be happy here," Joanna smiles. Alex still doesn't speak. Joanna nods, "Well, just tell me if you need anything." She then exits the room. The quiet Alex continues to stare into space, until suddenly Theodore enters the room. "She's going to find out, dad," Alex utters. "No one is going to find out. I'm going to protect you, son," Theodore assures the boy, "We're a family now. And we're going to be happy. As long as you remain on your best behavior...and don't hurt anyone." Alex gives a slight nod. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback Episodes